Les yeux du cyclone
by Eeyore17
Summary: Ou comment les yeux d'Harry provoquent une tempête dans le coeur et le corps du beau Malefoy... One Shot


Coucou vous tous, me revoilà pour un One Shot cette fois... Une chanson de Corneille sur son dernier album m'a inspiré alors que j'avais un petit coup de blues à l'approche des partiels et voilà ce que ça donne, j'espère que ça vous palira...

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un**slash** donc traite d'une relation **homosexuelle**alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si ça vous plaît pas. C'est un Harry / Draco (évidemment avec moi ça peut pas être autre chose lol) qui nous plonge dans les pensées de ce charmant Draco. La chanson est de Corneille, elle s'intitule Viens et c'est la dernière de son dernier album Marchands de rêves, si vous ne l'avez pas encore écouté je vous le conseille...

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, enfin tout ce qui est essentiel à l'histoire et qui va pas gâcher le suspense lol... Je vus laisse lire et vous demande gentiment de pas oublier la 'tite review qui fais toujours super plaisir...

Merci beaucoup et bonne fin d'année.

Eeyore

**

* * *

****POV DRACO**

C'était après une soirée très bien arrosée… trop bien arrosée… La dernière de notre vie de petits étudiants modèles façon Dumbledore. La dernière avant notre entrée dans la vraie vie, derrière ces murs, loin de Poudlard. La dernière et pourtant la plus heureuse.

La grande salle n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante. Tous les septième année étaient rassemblés pour fêter dignement la fin de nos études. L'alcool coulait à flot, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall nous avaient fait l'immense honneur d'autoriser Madame Rosmerta à nous faire profiter d'une partie de son stock. Ils étaient tous saouls bien entendu. Tous ? Non pas moi. Et pas Lui.

Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés de toute la soirée, peut être par habitude, peut être pour les graver une dernière fois dans notre mémoire avant de nous séparer définitivement. Mais c'était tellement courant entre nous, personne ne s'en étonnait plus. L'Emeraude contre l'Acier. La Passion Chaude contre l'Elégance Froide.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne on s'est toujours regardé comme ça, sans faillir, maladivement, irrémédiablement, intensément, presque… passionnément. L'affrontement ne persistait plus qu'à travers nos regards depuis quelques temps, plus d'insultes, plus de coups bas, plus de coups tout court… rien qu'un regard.

Et cette nuit là, mes yeux ont été attirés par les siens comme par un aimant. Pendant que je buvais, mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Pendant que je dansais, mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Et pendant tout ce temps ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens en retour. On avait formé un lien, invisible, intouchable, mais bien là.

Lien qui n'a pas cassé pendant qu'il se frottait lascivement contre un de ses éternels admirateurs. Lien qui n'a pas cassé pendant que mon ex embrassait avidement mon cou. Lien qui n'a pas cassé quand nos corps se sont rapprochés. Lien qui n'a pas cassé quand c'est avec lui que j'ai dansé. Lien qui n'a pas cassé quand c'est sa bouche que j'ai voulu dans mon cou.

Sur la piste de danse bondée, personne ne nous remarquait, personne ne faisait attention au couple le plus improbable de Poudlard, personne ne montrait du doigt le Survivant et le Serpentard se déhanchant dans la chaleur des corps environnants.

Ma main sur sa hanche, une jambe passée entre les siennes, mes yeux toujours dans les siens. Et son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien. Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

_« Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend_

_Beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on le sent_

_Pense même pas me dire qu'il est trop tôt »_

Il m'enivrait. Se pouvait-il que la haine si longtemps ressentie se soit muée en quelque chose de plus… charnelle ? Du désir ? De l'envie ? Est-ce que mes insultes cachaient mon envie de lui ? Est-ce que sa colère reflétait son désir inavouable ? Avait-on été depuis le début les pions d'un jeu plus fort que nous ?

Nos corps réagissaient alors que nos esprits refusaient de comprendre. Collés, l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court, les cheveux collées sur nos front par la transpiration, les yeux toujours perdus dans ceux de l'autre, la musique nous invitait à nous frotter sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune peur.

_« Ça fait trop longtemps que tu te vantes_

_Beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on se tente_

_Viens et montre-moi si on se vaut »_

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai entraîné vers la sortie. Personne dans les couloirs ne m'a vu le plaquer contre le mur avec mon corps, personne n'a vu le désir brûler dans nos yeux, personne ne m'a entendu lui avouer.

_« J'voudrais pas être indécent mais,_

_Juste là pour un instant_

_J'ai osé penser à toi autrement »_

Le gémissement qui lui a échappé m'a électrisé. Nos bouches se sont enfin trouvées, avides, brutales. Je l'ai goûté, j'ai joué avec sa langue, savourant chaque contact humide et chaud avec elle, mordant ses lèvres. J'ai senti son désir se faire plus pressant contre le mien, ses mains parcourir mon corps, son souffle s'accélérer. Nous avons mis fin au baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait.

J'avais envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'un homme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était inaccessible ? Parce qu'il m'était interdit ? Parce que nous étions ennemis ? L'alcool ingurgité ne m'aidait pas à trouver une explication convenable. Mais sans l'alcool nous n'en aurions pas été là. Nous n'étions pas saouls, juste libérés. Libérés du poids des convenances, libérés des bonnes manières, libérés de rôles qui nous collaient trop à la peau, libérés de la haine qui nous avait toujours animée.

_« On peut laisser le temps au temps,_

_Mais on sait où mène le vent_

_On pourrait le devancer_

_On sait ce qui nous attend »_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer en l'entendant dire ça. On s'engageait dans un jeu dangereux. Mais si ça n'était pas un jeu ? Et si ça valait le coup ? Et si ces sept années de haine n'avaient eu pour but que de nous mener à ça ? Et si c'était écrit ?

Je respirait toujours avec difficulté et je ne voulais pas rouvrir les yeux. J'étais à deux doigts de sombrer, il me fallait quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Un signe m'indiquant le bon chemin à suivre. Un signe qui ferait pencher la balance. Et ce signe est arrivé. Et j'ai perdu pied.

_« On s'est dit je te hais_

_Et on a fait le tour des mots_

_Viens qu'on se fatigue un peu »_

J'ai craqué, j'ai fléchi, j'ai dit oui. On s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre si vite ! Toujours collés, on s'embrassait à perdre haleine. J'ai senti son ventre sous mes mains avant de réaliser que je l'avais à moitié dévêtu. Nos vêtements ont fini sur le sol alors qu'on basculait sur le lit.

Nos mains ont commencé à explorer moins sauvagement les corps offerts, les caresses se sont faites plus douces, plus affolantes alors que nos langues s'emmêlaient. Cette peau si longtemps voulu je l'avais enfin, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, j'aurais même pu lui faire mal, il m'aurait laissé faire. Mais je ne lui ai pas fais du mal, je lui ai fais du bien.

Après mes mains, ma langue l'a caressé, l'a goutté. Sa peau si chaude et si douce sous moi. Il frissonnait à mesure que ma langue descendait sur son ventre, rejoindre mes mains sur son sexe. Et il a tremblé quand ma bouche s'est refermée sur lui. Je n'ai jamais mis autant d'application à faire gémir quelqu'un, à faire jouir quelqu'un. Et je n'y ai jamais pris autant de plaisir non plus. Je crois qu'il l'a compris, et il s'est mis en devoir de me rendre la pareille.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on s'est caressé, léché, touché, goutté… Je sais juste que notre faim était insatiable. Je suis enfin entré en lui, doucement, lentement, savourant chaque nouvelle sensation. Et j'ai perdu pied une fois de plus.

Mes va-et-vient se sont fait plus rapides, plus brutaux à mesure que me parvenaient ses gémissements. Ses mains se sont faites tigresses dans mon dos, griffant ma peau à mesure que le plaisir arrivait. Nous avons joui ensemble avant que je ne retombe de tout mon poids sur lui, essoufflé et transpirant.

Nous avons du nous endormir peu de temps après que j'ai roulé sur le côté pour le laisser respirer puisque c'est dans cette position que nous nous sommes réveillés. Je savais que je n'étais pas saoul la veille, aucune gueule de bois ne me réveilla. Juste la sensation d'un baiser. Un bouche chaude et douce sur mon ventre. Dès que mes yeux se sont ouverts, ils se sont collés aux siens de nouveaux. Mais c'était tellement différent alors.

On savait pourquoi. On l'avait compris cette nuit. Ce qui y brillait à côté du désir, ce n'était pas de la haine. Et comme si nos pensées étaient similaires il chuchota tout contre ma bouche :

_« Maintenant qu'on s'est dit nos amours_

_Qu'on s'est ouvert chacun à son tour_

_Viens qu'on le répète encore du corps »._

On a passé la journée à se découvrir. Moi en Lui, Lui en Moi, répété à l'infini. Et il a fallu se préparer à partir, prendre une dernière fois le Poudlard Express pour retourner à nos vies respectives, nos vies l'un sans l'autre. On ne s'était rien promis, on n'avait rien prévu. Et pourtant…

_« Je prendrais pas la fuite_

_On s'aimera encore demain_

_C'est pas mon genre ne t'inquiète pas et viens_

_Je serais ton petit matin_

_Le même pour tous les lendemains_

_Dis-moi que je te rassure et viens »_

Aussi inconcevable que ça puisse paraître, je suis venu. Je l'ai suivi. Moi, Draco Malefoy j'ai emménagé avec le Survivant. Moi Draco Lucius Malefoy, un bras replié sous la tête, les yeux perdus dans un plafond trop blanc je sens sa main bouger sur mon ventre alors que je repense à tout ça. Il se réveille. Et comme à chaque fois, à peine a-t-il ouvert les yeux qu'ils se rivent aux miens, pour me dire tellement plus que de simples mots…

* * *

La question à 100 000 $ : qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Pour y répondre, 'tit bouton là desous à gauche siouplé.

Merci

Eeyore


End file.
